<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day by thisisberkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158837">Sick Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisberkk/pseuds/thisisberkk'>thisisberkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Haddock Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, and he wants to go play, it's cute i promise, nuffink has a cold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisberkk/pseuds/thisisberkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuffink Haddock is sick in bed. But he definitely doesn't want to be. / A cute fluffy fic of Hiccup and Nuffink</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Haddock Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But Dad, I don’t <em>want</em> to stay in bed today!” Nuffink Haddock complains and whines exaggeratedly as his father, Hiccup Haddock, tucks him into his bed, pulling his furs up to keep him warm.</p><p>“Nuff, you’re sick; you’re going to have to stay in bed if you want to get better,” Hiccup replies, running a hand through his son’s shaggy blonde hair.</p><p>Nuffink, Astrid and Hiccup’s five-year-old son, had been awoken that morning with a loud cough and a runny nose. The boy had been feeling a little under the weather the past few days, but today certainly proved that poor Nuffink was down with a cold.</p><p>It was the winter season, so it made sense, but that of course didn’t make Nuffink happy in the slightest. He hated staying in bed because he would much rather be running around, jumping off things, banging his head on anything he could find, or playing with his older sister, Zephyr. But, you can’t exactly do that when you’ve caught a cold. Especially during winter in New Berk, where going outside would only make matters worse.</p><p>The stubborn boy was convinced that he, in fact, <em>wasn’t</em> sick and that he as just fine. But, in reality, he definitely was sick, but he just wanted to be able to run around and play instead of being stuck in bed.</p><p>“But I <em>do </em>feel better!” Nuffink tries to explain, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting his bottom lip dramatically (wonder who he got that from). However, soon after he does so, he lets out a string of hoarse coughs, lifting his hand to his mouth to cover it.</p><p>Hiccup reaches over and runs a hand along his son’s back. “I think you’re sick, Nuffink,” he laughs. “And do you know what the greatest cure for a cold is?”</p><p>“Playing?” Nuffink suggests, sitting up just a little bit straighter.</p><p>“Staying in bed,” Hiccup replies, poking Nuffink’s nose. He then leans closer to him. “And <em>resting</em>!” He presses a kiss to his son’s forehead as well.</p><p>Nuffink’s pout gets even bigger. “<em>Dad</em>, I was supposed to be Toothless today!”</p><p>Nuffink is referring to a game that he and the other young Viking children play. Every day, the kids in the village after their schooling and training play a little game called “Vikings and Dragons”, where they reenact the story of dragons and Berkians coming together and living in harmony. Ever since Snoggletog a month ago, it has become a popular game amongst the youth in Berk.</p><p>“I <em>never </em>get to be Toothless!”</p><p>“You can be Toothless when you’re better!” Hiccup says, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Nuffink huffs. “But Dogsbreath and Boneclaw never let me be Toothless! I’m always a Terrible Terror.” He leans back on his pillow, his arms still crossed stubbornly.</p><p>“And I bet you’re a great Terrible Terror!”</p><p>Nuffink sighs. “But Dad, I want to be <em>Toothless</em>! He’s the coolest dragon ever.”</p><p>Hiccup smiles and pats Nuffink’s arm. “Hey, Terrible Terrors are pretty cool!”</p><p>“Not as cool as Night Furies.” Nuffink shakes his head. “I never get to be a cool dragon. It’s not fair. They always say, ‘we’re Vikings! We never play fair!’” He says the last part in an accent that resembles Gobber’s.</p><p>Hiccup brushes aside some of Nuffink’s long bangs. “Okay, okay, how about this: once you’re feeling better, and the next time you play Vikings and Dragons with your friends, I’ll come with you and tell them that it’s your turn to play Toothless.”</p><p>“They won’t listen.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m the chief! Have you forgotten about that?” Hiccup asks.</p><p>Nuffink looks down at his furs for a few seconds, twisting some of the brown strands with his fingers. “You’d do that?”</p><p>“Yeah, of course!”</p><p>Nuffink looks up at Hiccup with hope in his eyes. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, Nuff, of course I would!”</p><p>“Really, <em>really</em>?”</p><p>Hiccup laughs. “Really, really, really.”</p><p>Nuffink smiles, showing off the gap in front of his teeth from where he had just lost a tooth last week after hitting his head on a rock too hard. “Can we do it <em>today</em>?” Nuffink questions, sitting up in his seat.</p><p>Hiccup laughs and shakes his head. “Nice try, Bud,” he responds, patting his son’s arm. “When you get better. Which means you’re staying right here, okay?”</p><p>Nuffink huffs.</p><p>Hiccup smiles and kisses Nuffink’s forehead. “It’s for the best, Bud. You won’t get any better if you’re up playing instead of resting.” He gets up from Nuffink’s bed. “And don’t you think about sneaking out. Grandma is coming over to look after you until Mom and I get home later today.”</p><p>Nuffink scrunches up his nose in disgust. “I don’t have to eat Grandma’s cooking, do I?”</p><p>Hiccup laughs. “Don’t worry; I have food already made. You won’t be getting food poisoning today.” He walks back over to Nuffink and kisses his forehead. “Okay, now get some rest, Nuff. And no playing whatsoever, remember?”</p><p>“And <em>you</em> remember we need to talk to Dogsbreath and Boneclaw when I’m not sick,” Nuffink says, pointing a finger at Hiccup and using that same stern look Astrid gives Hiccup when she’s trying to convince him not to do something stupid.</p><p>Hiccup smiles. “Of course,” he says. “But you focus on getting better first.”</p><p>Nuffink nods and lays his head down on his pillow, wrapping himself up in the blankets. “I’ll practice being Toothless in my sleep!” he announces triumphantly, pointing up in the air victoriously before slamming it down beside him on the bed, already on his way to sleep.</p><p>Hiccup grins. “So proud,” he says to himself, turning around to leave the room to give his son peace to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>